


Out of Sync

by natashasbanner



Series: Hacy: Living With Sisters [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Life gets busy and Macy gets in her head.Or, she doesn't know how to get over the invisible hurdle between her and Harry.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy: Living With Sisters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727971
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Out of Sync

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fluff piece based on the song Put It All On Me, but ended up here. I hope you all enjoy :)

Macy groaned at the sound of her alarm blaring. Blindly, she reached for her phone where it was plugged in on her night stand and silenced the offending noise. She rolled onto her side, expecting Harry’s warm body to be curled up beside her, but the only thing that greeted her were cold, empty sheets. 

With a long sigh, she pushed herself up and threw the blankets back. She went through her morning routine on autopilot and made her way to the kitchen where Mel and Maggie were already finishing their breakfast. 

“Morning,” Mel greeted, looking up from her laptop as Macy entered the kitchen. 

Macy offered a smile as she walked over to the coffee maker and grabbed a travel mug from the cupboard. 

“Harry made muffins for breakfast,” Maggie said. “Yours are in the fridge.” 

“Thanks,” she said as she poured her coffee. She set down the coffee pot and moved to open the fridge and found the container with two muffins and a sticky note on top with a heart drawn on it. 

She smiled and pulled them from the fridge and turned to Maggie. 

“Ready?”

Maggie nodded, taking one last sip from her coffee mug as she stood. Macy followed her out to the car, letting her take the driver’s seat while she climbed in on the other side. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Maggie asked once they’d pulled away from the curb. 

Macy sat a little straighter in her seat and looked over at Maggie, mustering a small smile for her sister. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I don’t know, you’ve just seemed kinda off lately,” Maggie said with a shrug. 

Macy let her shoulders slump as she stared straight ahead. 

“Work’s just been really busy,” she explained. 

That was an understatement to say the least. Their new boss started a few weeks ago and it was taking a while for him to get adjusted to the lab. So on top of her own projects and her supervisory role, Macy was bearing some of the burden that usually fell on the head of the lab and it was starting to wear on her. She tried not to let it show, but apparently she hadn’t been doing that great a job keeping it under wraps. 

They had enough to worry about, being the governing body of the magical community without also worrying about Macy’s work life. 

Maggie pulled into a spot in the lab’s parking lot and turned in her seat to look at Macy. She reached out and touched the back of Macy’s hand. 

“Are you sure that’s it?” 

Macy did her best to keep her thoughts neutral, focusing on the weather to keep Maggie from hearing anything and pulled her hand away. 

“Yeah, I just need a couple days off to rest. That’s all.” 

Maggie gave her a look, but didn’t push any further. They got out of the car and Maggie passed the keys to her. 

“I’ll see you later,” she said, leaving Macy with a smile. 

Macy watched her go before turning and heading into the lab, a dull ache already starting at the back of her skull. 

* * *

Macy had a mountain of paperwork waiting for her when she got to the lab. It was Friday and she had no plans to come in over the weekend. She sat at her station and tuned out the activity going on around her and focused. 

Her phone buzzed on the table at her elbow, breaking into her haze of concentration and she blinked a few times as she picked it up. She had two missed calls and a text from Harry. 

Her brow furrowed until she caught the time displayed in the corner of the screen. It was almost two in the afternoon. She’d managed to get through most of the paperwork, but in the process missed lunch with Harry, a common occurrence it seemed these days. With a sigh, she clicked on the text to open it. 

‘I take it your radio silence means you’re busy. Don’t forget to eat something. I’ll see you at home.’ 

He’d ended the text with a purple heart emoji that made Macy smile and she set her phone back on the table. She went back to her paperwork, but couldn’t keep her mind from drifting. 

It wasn’t just her work that was getting to Macy. She felt like her and Harry’s relationship had hit not exactly a rough patch, but it felt like they were out of sync. If it wasn’t Macy keeping late hours at the lab keeping them apart, it was Harry’s work at the university or a combination of both, not to mention the entire magical community relying on them to keep order and balance. 

They’d been together for over a year now and until now Macy hadn’t doubted the sustainability of their relationship. Not that she expected it be easy all the time and they’d had their fair share of ups and downs before, but this felt different. There was a chasm growing between them, but she didn’t know how to fix it when there wasn’t actually a problem to be solved. 

She shook her head and redoubled her focus on her work, shoving her doubts and worries to the back of her mind to be dealt with when she had time. 

* * *

Everyone else had long since gone home for the weekend by the time Macy finished everything she needed to do for the day. She glanced at the clock as she packed up her station, it was almost eight, much earlier than when she’d left all week. 

On her way to her car, she checked her phone. A text from Maggie saying she’d gotten a ride home with Harry and a missed call from Mel followed by a text letting her know they’d ordered her dinner and it was waiting for her in the fridge. 

She got in her car and sent a quick text to their group chat telling them that she was on her way home before pulling out of the empty parking lot. 

The house was quiet when she walked inside. She dropped her bag by the door before heading for the kitchen. As promised, her dinner was waiting for her in the fridge and she popped it in the microwave while she looked through the stack of mail on the counter. She saw that the lights were on in the backyard as she pulled her food from the microwave and wandered out into the warm night air. 

Harry sat at the table, his laptop open and papers spread out in front of him. He had a bottle of wine and a half full glass at his elbow, reading the paper in his hand intently. 

“Hey,” Macy said, walking up to the table. 

He looked up from his work, a warm smile taking over his features as his eyes fell on her. He held out his hand to her and she instinctively threaded her fingers through his. 

“I thought I heard you pull in,” he said, bringing their joined hands to his lips to kiss the back of her hand. “How was your day?” 

She rolled her eyes, her shoulders sagging. “Long,” she said and he released her hand. She sat in the chair beside him. 

“That seems to be the trend as of late.”

Macy scoffed and took a bite of her food. He went back to his grading while Macy ate, watching the way his brow wrinkled in concentration. 

“Harry?” she said softly and he looked up, eyebrows raised in question. 

“Yes?” 

Macy bit her lip and shook her head. “Never mind.” 

He set his paper down and reached out to put his hand on her knee. 

“Talk to me.” 

“I,” she took in a deep breath, meeting his eyes. “I feel like I’m losing you.” Her eyes dropped to her half finished dinner and felt his fingers tighten on her knee. 

“Where is this coming from?” 

She looked up to meet his eyes and found nothing but warmth and love shining back at her. She wanted to take it back, pretend she’d never said anything, but since the proverbial floodgates were open there was no stopping the words that tumbled out of her mouth. 

“These last couple weeks have really sucked,” she said. “And it’s not like we’ve been fighting or anything. But I can’t help but feel like there’s this distance between us and I don’t know how to fix it.” 

His eyes softened and he squeezed her knee before scooting his chair away from the table. 

“Come here,” he said, opening his arms for her. 

Macy stood and crossed the short distance between them to sit across his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. She sighed, resting her forehead against his temple while he kissed her jaw. 

“How long have you been feeling like this?” 

Macy shrugged and closed her eyes. “A couple days.” 

She felt his warm exhale of breath against her cheek and she pulled back to look at his face. 

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” 

“I don’t know, we’re all so busy all the time now, it seemed like a silly thing to bring up.”

“Macy,” he said, holding her tight against him. “I don’t care what else is going on, you can come to me about anything. Be it as mundane as a particular cloud catching your eye, I want to hear all of it.” 

Macy smiled and leaned forward to kiss his forehead, her lips lingering there as she breathed him in. 

“I’m not very good at talking about my feelings,” she said softly. 

“I know,” he said with a short chuckle. “But you can talk to me.” 

She smiled. “I know.” 

“Good.” He kissed her cheek again and his grip on her waist loosened slightly. “What do you say we clean up out here and we head upstairs for a long bath and we can talk about making time for each other even when our schedules aren’t lining up?” 

“I’d like that a lot.” 

She slid out of his lap and went to collect what was left of her dinner while he cleaned up his papers. She started to head inside, but he caught her by the elbow and pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow and soft, but it sparked a warmth in her chest and sent the doubtful thoughts and insecurities scrambling back into the boxes in her mind she kept them locked in. 

She sighed against his lips and he broke the kiss to rest his forehead against hers. 

“I love you, Macy,” he whispered. “More than I know how to put into words and I don’t want you to doubt that for a minute.” 

“I love you, too,” she said, unable to find the right words to express just how much.

She kissed him again and he let her go to take their dishes into the house. She watched him from the window as he put his papers in his briefcase and smiled to herself. Things weren’t going to be perfect, she knew that, but in this moment they were pretty damn close.


End file.
